The Story of Love about Amateur Angel
by HaaniieRyee
Summary: Chap 3 Update! OOC, Gaje, dan teman-temannya.. Gaara, Malaikat yang tak tahu bahwa dia malaikat(?) .. Nyaris mati oleh iblis. Diselamatkan oleh rombongan malaikat yang diutus dunianya. Ibunya yang stress.. Ayahnya yang khawatir.. Tsunade yang marah.. Baca aja deeh yaa XD.. Bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Waaah.. Maaf... Hani malah update yang lain..

Makasih ya buat yang udah review 'Haruka?' ...

Hani sangat" menghargai review kalian ^^

Ini niih.. Hani baru buat selama beberapa jam yang lalu XD

Happy Reading, Semoga semua suka ^.~

Hani seneng kalo semua seneng :D

**Cerita ini hasil kegalauan Hani T^T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Gaara x Ino**

**Warning : OOC, Typo*gak tau*, Gaje*pasti*, Ancur*Ya iyalah***

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Terima saran da kritik**

**Tapi jangan jahat" yaa tulisannya.. Ngejleb banget soalnya T^T**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**_=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=_**

Pemuda itu berlari, berlari tanpa mempedulikan cuaca. Pagi buta yang dihiasi hujan deras bukan cuaca yang tepat untuk berlari. Namun hatinya ingin berlari, mengalahkan otaknya yang mengatakan 'tak usah'. Pemuda itu, hatinya, ingin pergi dari dunia kegelapan. Dia ingin mencari titik terang. Titik terangnya adalah tujuannya. Ditinggalkannya titik gelapnya.

Tampak gadis cantik berambut hitam pekat sebahu sedang berlari dibelakangnya. Titik gelapnya mengejar pemuda yang lari dari titiknya. Gadis itu, kegelapannya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersungkur, jatuh terguling. Dia bangkit, namun kakiya terasa ngilu. Hujan deras membuat matanya perih, dadanya sesak. Dilihatnya, gadis itu menyeringai seraya berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Di tangan kanan si gadis, tampak sebuah pisau, mungkin kecil. Namun efeknya, jangan diremehkan.

"Ne, Gaara? Mau menghindar, eh?" Gadis itu menyeringai kejam ke arah Gaara. Ditendangnya pipi kiri Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara terpelanting.

"Aahh!" Meringis. Pemuda itu hanya meringis. Tubuhnya kaku. Pemuda yang bernama Gaara ini memang kalah kuat dengan gadis titik gelapnya.

"Aahh? Lemah, kau lemah. Pantas saja 'dia' membuangmu.. Ck, sebaiknya kau mati, ne Gaara?" Gadis itu terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar nikmat untuk ini, Gaara." Kini tangan kanan gadis itu terangkat, siap ditancapkan ditempat manapun yang ia mau.

"Hentikan, Satsuki.. Aku muak denganmu, aku benci padamu. Kau hanya berkedok menyelamatkanku dari 'dia'… Nyatanya kau lebih kejam dari pada 'dia' SATSUKI.. KAU IBLIS!" Bahu Gaara bergetar ketakutan. Matanya membelalak sedari tadi. Iris jadenya berkilat marah dan takut. Tubuhnya kaku terkapar di tanah. Pipinya lebam dengan darah mengucur dari sudut bibir kanannya.

"Aku memang iblis Gaara.. Kau tak tau, eh? Kau enak untuk dimakan, kau tau? Sungguh, kau itu lezat Gaara.. Mungkin setelah membuatmu mati, aku memakanmu.." Satsuki tersenyum. Ralat, menyeringai saat dilihatnya Gaara bergetar hebat. Apalagi saat ia mengeluarkan sayapnya, sayap hitam pekat yang menyeramkan. Gaara seolah hanya tikus kecil. Satsuki melemparkan pisaunya tepat tertancap di telapak tangan Gaara hingga menembus pada tanah tempat Gaara terkapar.

Mata Gaara membulat, digigitnya bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Belum hilang rasa sakitnya, Satsuki melakukan hal serupa dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya berlinang air mata, "Aaarrgghh! Sat- Satsukih, aaah.. Hen- hentikan!"

"Kau malaikat bodoh Gaara.." Satsuki melemparkan pisaunya lagi, namun sebelum sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, pisau itu digengam oleh tangan kekar pemuda berkulit seputih porselen. Mata Gaara lebih melebar, seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Sayap pemuda itu berwarna putih, indah. Tak seperti Satsuki, Iblis. "Sa- SASUKE!" Satsuki terperangah. Matanya seketika berkilat penuh kebencian.

"Gaa-chan!" Seseorang menghampirinya, belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya matanya tertutup. Tertutup rapat.

"Gaara! Ino, bawa Gaara-sama pergi. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan ini. Sasuke, kau bersama Ino. " Kini lelaki yang sudah tua namun tak terlihat tua*?* memerintah Ino dan Sasuke. Matanya menatap nanar Gaara yang tak berdaya.

"Ha'i Kakashi-sensei." Setelah memberi hormat kepada gurunya, mereka pergi. Meninggalkan Kakashi dengan segelintir orang-ralat- malaikat.

_**=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Lelaki versi dewasanya Gaara tampak khawatir, tak henti-hentinya ia menanyakan keadaan Gaara pada Dokter yang memeriksa Gaara.

"Rei-sama, Gaara-sama baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan saja, ditambah luka yang emm.. Yang menembus telapak tangannya bisa dibilang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh. Tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan keadaannya kok." Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Haaah.. Untunglaah.. Terima kasih, Tsunade-san.." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade.

"Ah, sama-sama Rei-sama. Tak usah sebegitunya. Ini memang tugasku.. Ng? Bagaimana kabar Karura-sama?" Tsunade merasa tak enak dengan atasannya tersebut.

"Baik-baik saja Tsunade-san.. Hanya muramnya saja yang belum hilang.." Rei, menjawab dengan sedih. Tsunade segera merutuk, seharus tak ditanyakannya itu.

"Gomenasai Rei-sama…" Tsunade membungkuk penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Apa Gaara sudah boleh pulang?"

"Ya, sudah boleh Rei-sama."

"Akan kubawa pulang. Terima kasih banyak Tsunade-san.." Rei membungkuk penuh terima kasih, Tsunade turut membungkuk menyatakan rasa hormat dan jawaban sama-sama-nya. Rei berlalu menuju ruangan dimana Gaara berada. Sedangkan Tsunade beranjak ke taman rumah sakit.

"Rei-sama. Kuharap kau dapat membunuh 'dia' yang telah membuat Gaara-sama dan Karura-sama seperti ini." Tsunade mengeluarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang menuju hutan.

**Flashback**

Gaara yang saat itu berumur tiga tahun tak mengerti apa-apa. Yang dimengertinya hanyalah bermain, makan dan tidur. Karura tampak tertawa saat Gaara terjatuh dari perosotan yang dimainkannya, lututnya berdarah. Mata Gaara berair, dan seketika menangis. Gaara menghampiri ibunya yang tertawa melihatnya. Karura memeluk Gaara dengan hangat membuat Gaara menghentikan tangisannya. Sayap putihnya menghilang tanda ia senang. Karura tersenyum dan mengobati luka di lutut Gaara.

Tanggal 1 Januari, tiap awal tahun, anak yang berumur tiga tahun akan diturunkan ke Bumi. Dikawal dengan pendamping.

Gaara yang saat itu berumur tiga tahun harus diturunkan ke Bumi. Karura membelai surai merahnya, diusapnya keningnya, di rabanya kanji 'ai' di dahinya, dikecupnya.

"Gaa-chan baik-baik ya disana? Gak boleh nakal sama Naruto-san." Karura tersenyum lembut.

"Gaa-chan gak nakal kok.. Gaa-chan cayang Naluto-nii, jadi Gaa-chan gak bakal nakal cama Naluto-nii.." Gaara tersenyum lebar. Tak pelak, Naruto, Karura, Rei turut tersenyum gembira.

"Dadah Kaa-chan.. Dadah Tou-chaan!" Gaara melambaikan tangan kanannya. Gaara tak perlu berjalan, karna ia digendong dengan pengawalnya, Naruto.

Karura dan Rei ikut melambai.. Karura menangis, dan Rei memeluknya. Naruto dan Gaara kini telah turun ke Bumi. Anak berusia 3 tahun adalah sang tuan, dan yang berumur 7 tahun keatas adalah sang pengawal.

Hanya anak ningrat malaikat saja yang turun ke Bumi di umur 3 tahun. Jadi sudah diwajibkan untuk kalangan bawah mengawal kalangan ningrat. Tentu harus lebih tua dari bocah kalangan ningrat.

Bumi –Gaara dan Naruto-

Gaara yang berumur 15 tahun kini tengah mengemis-ngemis pada Naruto. Kenapa? Karna kehidupan di Bumi, Naruto bukanlah malaikat, melainkan Gaara berumur 10 tahun, sikap Naruto berubah. Naruto jadi iblis untuk Gaara.

"Naru-nii.. Makaan… Gaara lapaar.. Naru-niii Gaara mau makan juga…" Gaara tampak mengemis-ngemis meminta makanan, sedang Naruto mendecih sebal.

"Cari saja sendiri. Orang lemah sepertimu tak pantas untuk ku kawal. Kau itu tak berguna." Ditendangnya perut Gaara hingga Gaara memuntahkan cairan darah dari mulutnya.

Gaara berdiri dan menatap iris sapphire Naruto. Iris jadenya berkilat marah, Naruto tersentak saat melihat kilatan marah dari iris lemah Gaara.

Naruto mengambil pisau makannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendelik marah pada Naruto.

"Kau lihat? Aku penuh luka selama 5 tahun karena mu,eh? Kau berbohong pada kaa-san bahwa aku sudah mati.. Kau menyiksaku begini.. Kau tau? Orang sepertimu tak pantas kusebut nii!"

Tanpa Gaara sadari Naruto menatap tajam punggung Gaara dengan tatapan benci, amat benci..

"Kau tau? Aku muak denganmu! Kau membuatku turun ke bumi! Kau tau? Aku Namikaze! NAMIKAZE ! BUKAN INUZUKA! AKU KALANGAN NINGRAT, OKE? KAU PAHAM SEKARANG KENAPA AKU MEMBENCIMU?" Naruto terengah-engah karna ia mengeluarkan tenaganya hanya untuk berteriak. Namun percuma saja, Gaara tak akan mengerti.

"Hah? Bukankah kita Nara? Tapi apa itu Namikaze dan Inuzuka?" Gaara bertanya, walaupun tatapannya masih tak enak dipandang. Lupa ingatan pada bocah berumur 3 tahun yang tiba-tiba disuruh turun ke Bumi itu wajar, bahkan semua bocah berumur 3 tahun selalu lupa ingatannya akan dunia aslinya.

"Orang lemah sepertimu, HARUS MATI!" Mengesampingkan Gaara yang bertanya, Naruto melayangkan pisau makannya kea rah tepat di jantung Gaara.

Gaara hanya terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Dia terlalu shock untuk bergerak. Sebegitu bencinya kah Naruto padanya, inner Gaara.

Pisau makan terhenti. Tepat nyaris mengenai tamoat jantung Gaara bersembunyi. Gaara tercekat. Naruto mendecih.

"Kau mau dia, eh? Satsuki? Ambil saja… Tak kusangka, dirimu senang terhadap ORANG LEMAH.. Bukannya orang lemah itu harus mati, ne Satsuki?" Naruto melepas tanggung jawabnya.

Saat itu ada Sasuke yang mau menjenguk Naruto. Tapi urung saat dilihatnya Naruto tengah melemparkan pisau makannya pada Gaara tepat kea rah jantungnya. _Gaara masih hidup. Gaara masih hidup,_ Inner Sasuke yang senang sekaligus marah. Marah kepada Naruto dan Satsuki. Setau Sasuke, Naruto amat menyayangi Gaara ternyata hanya kedok saja. Dan Sasuke tak percaya Naruto kenal pada iblis itu. Sasuke segera melesat ke dunianya untuk melapor kepada semua warga dunianya, malaikat.

Sementara itu, Satsuki segera menggendong Gaara. Sembari tersenyum manis meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ia berniat baik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus sambil menyeringai mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Satsuki.

"Naruto, terima kasih untuk makanannya.. Dan kau harus menyembunyikan dirimu, karna aku yakin kau akan dicari oleh seluruh warga duniamu. Kalau kau tanya kenapa, tadi ada Sasuke yang melihatmu. Sampai jumpa." Satsuki pegi berlari menuju tempat tinggalnya dengan Gaara yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

_**=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel =**_

Gaara berumur 17 tahun. Selama dua tahun dia disiksa lebih kejam dari siksaan Naruto. Satsuki iblis. Selama dua tahun juga para malaikat mencari dirinya dan Naruto.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Sasuke melihat Gaara yang berlari di pagi buta dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur tempat itu. Sasuke dan segelintir orang yang bersamanya segera bersiap untuk menolong. Namun mereka harus terlambat, dikarenakan jarak mereka terlalu jauh. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha memang pantas diberi banyak medali untuk ketajaman matanya.

**Flashback Off**

Tsunade menggeleng. Air matanya mengucur deras.

"Tidak! Rei-sama, Karura-sama, Gaara-sama. Akulah yang akan membunuh cucuku untuk kalian.. Naruto.. Kau harus membayar penderitaan Sabaku! Naruto, bersiaplah. BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!" Tsunade berteriak marah diakhir perkataannya. Ya, Tsunade kini membenci cucunya, Naruto. Yang dulu sangat dibanggakannya, kini dia sangat kecewa. Benci terhadapnya.

**TBC**

**Thank you for Reading ^.~**

**Saran ? Kritik ?**

**Tolong jangan di ejek.. Hani buat ini bukan untuk bahan ejekan...**

**Makasih buat saran dan kritiknya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Remember!

Ke OOCan ini adalah hasil imaginasi Hani sendiri..

Hani hanya meminjam karakter dan kriteria fisik dari Masashi Kishimoto aja.

Untuk sifat dan pendalamannya terserah sama Hani. Oke kan?

Jadi ngerti kan kita gak usah terlalu berpatokan sama pendalamannya Masashi terhadap karakter" Naruto..

Oke siip.. Ini doang pesen Hani.. Selamat membaca ^.~ #wink *muntah

**Cerita ini hasil kegalauan Hani T^T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Gaara x Ino**

**Warning : OOC, Typo*gak tau*, Gaje*pasti*, Ancur*Ya iyalah***

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Terima saran da kritik**

**Tapi jangan jahat" yaa tulisannya.. Ngejleb banget soalnya T^T**

**Happy Reading ^.~**

**_=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=_**

"Gaa-chaaaan!" Lelaki berambut coklat panjang berlari-lari menghampiri Gaara. Disampingnya juga ada gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tinggi. Gaara berhenti untuk menunggu mereka sampai di dekatnya.

"Hei, panda.. Kau tau? Satsuki sudah sadar loh.." Yang berambut pirang tersenyum lebar, menampakkan kegembiraannya, membuat gadis itu tampak semakin cantik. Membuat kedua lelaki itu merona.

"Aku bukan Panda, Ino-chaan.." Gaara memberengut sebal. Dia bukan panda, tapi banyak yang bilang dia titisan panda. Menyedihkan.. Kau terlalu imut Gaara.. Hani jadi mau pelihara Gaara :3 #plaaak ploook *tampar bolak balik*

"Tapi miriiip!" Dua sosok itu berseru bersama, dengan senyum mereka yang mengembang.

"Kau mau menjenguknya Gaa-chan?" Kini sosok berambut coklat panjang yang bertanya.

"Tidak sekarang, Neji-nii.." Ujar Gaara halus. Namun tetap saja ia dipandangi heran oleh Ino dan Neji.

"Kenapa?" Tanya mereka dengan koor.

"Aku.. Aku masih shock banget.." Dua sosok itu berpandangan. Gaara mendengus. "Aku gak bohong.."

"Emm.. Baiklah, mau cerita?" Ino menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman curhatnya.

"Tentu saja!" Dan disambut dengan penuh kegembiraan. Tak urung, membuat Neji dan Ino merona hebat. Siapa yang tak tau jika Ino, dan Neji menyukai Gaara secara diam-diam sejak kecil. "Eemm, eerr.. Kalian sakit?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Tidak kok Gaa-chan.. Kamu terlalu cantik sih.. Hehe.." Neji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Di sana saja ceritanya ya Gaara?" Ino menunjuk pohon yang tumbuh lebat. Kedua temannya mengangguk, dan ketiganya menghampiri si pohon dan duduk senyaman-nyamannya dibawah pohon tersebut. Dan Gaara mulai bercerita.

Kita skip ajaa deeeh yaaaa XD  
Kepanjangan entar XD

_**=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=**_

Wanita bersurai pirang diikat dibagian belakang dengan kendor, mungkin terburu-buru. Matanya terpejam, telinganya mimicing, hidungnya mengendus namun tidak seperti anjing, wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Aaaarrghh! Kenapa tak kutemukan suara cemprengnya serta wangi citrusnyaaa?!" Frustasi, dilepasnya kunciran rambutnya, dibiarkan tergerai. Sosok disampingnya tampak menggigil ketakutan. "Heh, Kodok! Bantu cari Naruto.."

"Dasar Babi! Seenaknya saja.. Huh.." Yang dipanggil kodok itu berlalu dengan sebal, namun langkahnya terhenti saat bulu kuduknya merinding, dan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan setan pirang tengah menguarkan aura kemarahannya kemana-mana.. Bahkan sampai 50m/s.. Ck.. Galak kali kau Tsunade =='

"Ba-baiklah.. Aku, aku bantu cari.." Dan dengan secepat kilat si kodok berlari menjauhi 'setan pirang' tersebut sendiri.

"Haaaah.." Menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kemana kau Naruto?! Jangan harap kau akan selamat jika kau bertemu denganku!"

Tsunade mengembangkan sayap putihnya yang mempunyai corak kuningnya. Akibt keteledorannya sendiri, sayapnya terkena cat yang tumpah, namun menurutnya keren juga.

Tsunade segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu, dan segera melambung ke atas dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat di kediaman Sabaku.

Saat akan mengetukkan tangannya pada pintu rumah mewah Sabaku, gerakannya terhenti. Dia segera melesat ke rumah sakit yang dikelolanya.

Dia terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, tergesa-gesa mungkin lebih tepat.. Saat sampai ketiga suster segera menghampirinya dan member hormat.

"Tsunade-sama, Satsuki-sama telah sadar. Sudah bisa ditemui. Juga, eerr, Satsuki-sama mendapat kotak yang lumayan besar serta surat. Disana tertera nama Menma, Raja Iblis, Tsunade-sama." Suster bersurai merah dengan ragu-ragu. Semua tahu, jika Tsunade-sama marah, hancur sudah semuanya. Eeerr.. Mungkin Sabaku, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara, Namikaze serta Senju tidak..

"Diletakkan dimana paketnya?" Ujar Tsunade dingin. Ketiga suster itu bergetar. Takut.

"Di ruangan anda Tsunade-sama." Kini suster bersurai indigo yang menjawab, takut-takut.

" , Kyuubi, sekarang bagaimana keadaan Satsuki? Kalian berdua kerja kembali." Titahnya. Dan gadis suster bernama Kyuubi pun mengekor Tsunade yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Eerr.. Kyuubi, gimana keadaan istri Hiashi?"

Kyuubi tercekat.. "Eemhh.. Tsunade-sama. Bayinya tak ada masalah. Bayinya juga serupa dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, Bayi yang terlahir dari rahim istri Hyuuga-sama adalah iblis. Istri Hyuuga-sama juga meninggal, karena pendarahan hebat. Maafkan kami Tsunade-sama." Kyuubi menunduk dalam-dalam sambil berjalan masih dengan mengekori Tsunade.

BRUUKH!

"Ouuch" Kyuubi jatuh terduduk dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya menubruk sesuatu yang lumayan keras.

"Aaaghh" Satu sosok lagi jatuh terduduk pula, namun dia hanya mengurut-urut dadanya yang sakit.

"Ah.. Kaaauu! KERIPUUUT!" Kyuubi histeris..

Twiich!

"Ck. Apa sih? Namaku Itachi, bukan keriput!" Mendengus sebal dengan urat yang membentuk siku-siku di dahinya.

"Huuh.. Cuma Uchiha.." Kyuubi makin mendengus. "Eh?! U-Uchiha? Gomen.. Gomenasai Itachi-san.. Huaaa!" Kyuubi segera berlari terbirit-birit menyisakan Itachi yang menahan kekesalannya.

"Dasar Rubah buluk! Apa- apaan dia.. Tapi dia manis siih.." Itachi terkekeh.

Ohh… Sadarkan Author akan kegajean semua imaginasi author =='

_**=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=**_

"Yaa! Yaa Gaa-chan! Benar begitu.. Aduh.. Hati-hati Gaa-chaan.. Salaah.. Bukaan begituu.. Nejiii, bantuin aku ajarin Gaa-chan dong.. Masa asik sendiri sih?! Curaang.." Gadis bersurai pirang itu mendelik sebal kearah Neji. Serta menatap Gaara dengan speechless. Lalu menatap Neji tajam, sehingga Neji yang tadi tidur-riduran segera bangkit duduk dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras. "Bantu. Atau. Kuadukan. Kepada. Rei-sama.!" Mendengar ancaman Gadis itu serta penekanan yang diberikannya di setiap kata mebuat Neji segera menghampiri Gaara yang menatap polos pada gadis pirang tadi.

"Ba- Baik Ino-sama.. Huaaaa.." Neji kini berdiri tepat disamping Gaara. "Gaara, keluarkan sayapmu.." Perintah Neji.

"Sudah, Neji-nii.."

"Naah, sekarang kepakkan sayapnya. Kaya gini niih.." Neji mengeluarkan sayap putihnya yang dihiasi corak bunga lavender berwarna ungu muda dan ungu tua dan mempraktekkan yang disuruhnya tadi agar Gaara mengerti.

"Ngg? Begini?" Gaara menirukan yang Neji lakukan. Ino kini turut membantu, Ino mengeluarkan sayapnya yang bercorak bunga mawar hitam dan melakukan hal serupa..

"Gaa-chan.. Nanti jika kau sudah dapat kekuatan khususmu, kau juga akan dapat symbol keluargamu. Eerr, atau symbol yang mengartikan jati dirimu. Kalau kami, kami dapat symbol yang serupa dengan klan kami. Jarang sekali ada yang mendapatkan symbol jati diri. Semoga kamu dapat keduanya, Gaara." Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar. Gaara mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah, cukup penjelasannya.. Sekarang, kakimu tetap berpijak pada tanah, condongkan tubuhmu agak kedepan, lalu pusatkan kekuatan di telapak kakimu, setelah itu lompat kedepan dengan tenang dan kepakkan sayapmu. Teratur, seperti ini." Neji menjelaskan cara agar Gaara bisa terbang serta mempraktekkannya, juga Ino.

Gaara memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ino dan Neji, lalu mulai mencobanya.

Sekali. Gagal.

Dua kali. Gagal.

Lima kali. Gagal.

Sepuluh kali. Gagal.

Dua belas kali. Gagal.

Kepala Neji dan Ino tampak terantuk-antuk . Ngantuk. Kini Neji dan Ino tertidur. Nampaknya mereka tak sanggup melawan kantuknya.

.

.

Gaara tampak asik dengan sayapnya. Terbang kesana-kesini, walau masiih di dekat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur. Ini yang ke tiga kalinya ia sukses terbang seperti ini. Dan ke tiga puluh empat gagal untuk terbang. Lihat saja. Keningnya bengkak. Bibir tipisnya tampak tersenyum lebar. Terlalu senang. Akhirnya, Gaara mendarat tepat di atas perutnya Neji. Dengan segera Neji terduduk karena sakit yang menjalar. Naas untuk Gaara. Saat Neji terduduk Gaara yang sedang tak fokus jatuh menimpa Ino. Dan ino dengan refleksnya terduduk membuat Gaara terguling dan berhenti tepat di kaki Neji dan Ino.

"Ittaaai.. Ittaaaaii!" Gaara tampak kesakitan. Mengelus-elus keningnya yang semakin membengkak. Neji dan Ino meringis.

"Gomen Gaa-chan.. Daijoubu ka?" Ujar Neji dan Ino kompak.

"Daijoubu.." Gaara tersenyum lebar, seakan telah melupaka sakit yang tadi dia rasakan. Gaara tertawa renyah. Membuat Neji dan Ino berpandangan. "Gaa-chan udah bisa terbang looh.. Tapi baru bisa pas nyoba buat yang ke tiga puluh lima Gaa-chan baru bisa terbang.. Udah tiga puluh empat kali gagal mulu akhirnya bisa deeh!" Gaara tertawa-tawa semakin lebar saat mengingat usahanya yang terlalu berlebihan untuk Author XD

GUBRAAAK!

Neji dan Ino tewas seketika XD.. Boong ding..

Neji dan Ino segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas rumput. Keduanya saling tatap dengan speechlessnya.. _Gaara kok tolol banget yaa? Ckckck.. Sudahlah.. Yang penting dia Happy tak masalah.._ Kira-kira begitulah isi hati Neji dan Ino.

"Ji, Neji.."

"Yaa, Ino?"

"Waktu kita tinggal dua bulan seminggu lagi.."

"Huufh.. Iya.. Buat ngelatih Gaara untuk bisa memunculkan sayap dan terbang aja lama bangeet.. Gimana ke tahap lainnya coba?"

"Sudah deh Neji.. Yang penting Gaara Happy sih biarin aja.." Ino menyunggingkan senyum saat ia melihat Gaara dengan riang memutari mereka berdua dari atas. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Neji pun turut tersenyum.

"Yaa.. Senyumnya anugrah.. Untunglah, Tetua klan sudah mencabut kewajiban menurunkan bocah kebumi.." Neji menerawang. Batinnya perih saat Sasuke melaporkan tentang Gaara yang sungguh mengenaskan.. Serta pujaan hatinya yang telah menjadi Iblis. Satsuki.

"Ya. Lebih baik kan Neji? Eerr… Soal Gaara waktu itu, suatu saat kita akan bantu untuk cari Naruto yuuk? Lalu, soal Satsuki,-" Ino menjeda kalimatnya..

"Kenapa sama Satsuki?" Neji menatap Ino antusias..

"Looh? Memangnya kamu belum tau? Tsunade-sama habis mengecek keadaan Satsuki, dan sekarang sedang dirundingkan dengan tetua klan untuk menjatuhkan hukuman untuk Satsuki." Ino tersenyum miris. "Padahal dia baik.. Tapi terlalu egois.."

"Yaa.. Kuharap dia bisa menjalankan hukumannya.." Naji terenyum pahit.. Ino menatapnya prihatin.

"Sab-"

"GAAA-CHAAAAN, INO-CHAAAAN, NEJII-KUUUUN!"

Twiiich! Twiich! Sudut siku-siku jelas tertera di kening Ino dan Neji.. Gaara? Dia nyungsep saking kagetnya.

"Hosshh,.. Hooshh.. Gomen.. Daijoubu ka Gaara?" Orang itu bertanya pada Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Neji dan Ino bertanya dengan kompak serta menahan kekesalannya..

"Jangan begitu, aku kesini mau ngasih tau.." Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung.. Ino, Neji dan Gaara salin berpandangan. "Neji, Kaa-sanmu.. Kaa-sanmu meninggal.. Hiikss.. Huwaaaaa! Baa-chaaan!" Kiba menangis sesenggukan.. Ino dan Neji shock dan matanya berlinangan.. Gaara? Dia menunduk dalam-dalam.. Bahunya bergetar.. Bibirnya kelu.. Suasana menjadi canggung. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar..

"Kami.. Turut berduka.." Ujar Ino, Kiba, dan Gaara untuk Neji.. Neji hanya mengangguk sambil menangis..

**TBC ^.~**

**Vermthy~**

Maaf niih laamaa XD

Lepiinya susah banget buat hani pegaang ^^

Ini udah apdet.. Semoga suka yaa :D

**Yui~**

Suka" Hani dund :p

Gaje kaan? Tuh kaan .. Apa kata hanii XD

Gisa bikin dund.. BTW, Have fun buat kebebasan abis UN.a XD #telat

**Guest~?~**

Makasiih banyak yaa ^^

**Guest~Arum Junnie~**

Iyaa .. Peliharaan Hani disiksa T^T #nangis gulung"

Hehe.. kecepetan ya? Aduh maaf.. Hani gak tau alur itu apa .. Akan diusahakan buat diperbaiki :D

Makasiih yaa ^^

**Guest~Kumi Usagi~**

.. Kasiiaan T^T)

Tragis awalnya kook.. Moga entar Happy ending yaa ^.~ #wink

Ini udah apdet.. Moga suka yaa ^^

Makasiih banyaak ^^

**Thank you for Reading ^.~**

**Saran ? Kritik ?**

**Tolong jangan di ejek.. Hani buat ini bukan untuk bahan ejekan...**

**Makasih buat saran dan kritiknya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hani lagi sebel sama oraaang!1 Gedeg banget deh… Rasanya mau ditendang dibuang jauh-jauh,,, Ya udah deh, Met baca ,… Karangan alay plus gaje ini, jangan sakit deh ya XD

Cerita ini hasil kegalauan Hani T^T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Gaara x Ino

Warning : OOC, Typo*gak tau*, Gaje*pasti*, Ancur*Ya iyalah*

Don't like Don't Read

Terima saran da kritik

Tapi jangan jahat" yaa tulisannya.. Ngejleb banget soalnya T^T

Happy Reading ^.~

_**=The Story of Love about Amateur Angel=**_

Hujan semakin deras, mengawali hari sendu yang terjadi di dunia Gaara, Malaikat. Kematian sang Alm. Istri Hyuuga Hiashi *Hani gak tau namanya T^T Mau kasih tau?* membawa duka dari seluruh penghuni alamnya. Bayi iblis yang terlahir kini di rawat oleh rumah khusus. Bayi yang dinamakan Hinata itu akan diambil saat dia telah menjadi malaikat, saat sayap hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi putih. Jika dalam delapan tahun ini tidak berubah. Dengan sangat terpaksa akan dikirim ke dunia Iblis, miris. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah hak paten perjanjian mereka-iblis dan malaikat-. Satu persatu pelayat telah pergi, tersisakan Neji, Hiashi, Kiba, Gaara, dan Ino… Mereka masih tak percaya… Walaupun mereka telah merelakan, namun tetap saja.. Sakit, sedih, takut dan sebagainya.

"Neji, sudah… Nanti kamu sakit. Ayo, pulang.. Nanti tou-san bikinin coklat panas… Ayo, Gaa-chan, Kiba-chan dan Ino-chan juga ikut… Temani Neji ya?" Hiashi, selaku ayah Neji dan Hinata segera tersadar… Tersadar dari kepedihannya.. Menyadari disini masih ada bocah-bocah berumur 17-19 tahunan..

Mereka mengangguk tanpa bersuara dan berlalu, kecuali Neji.. Neji mengecup pelan namun lama batu nisan kuburan kaa-sannya sembari berujar lirih, "Hati-hati kaa-san… Semoga kaa-san bahagia," Setelahnya, Neji berbalik, berlari menyejajarkan langkah teman-temannya serta ayahnya…

"Naah, kalian mandi dulu biar gak sakit, oke? Nanti pasti udah jadi coklat panasnya.." Hiashi tersenyum dan berujar ketika telah sampai dirumahnya, untuk menguatkan putra tunggalnya yang benar-benar terlalu dekat dengan kaa-sannya, pasti amat sangat teramat sungguh beg#Bletaaak*Hani digebukin* kehilangan.

"Okee, hontou ni arigatou jii-san!" Ucap mereka-Gaara, Kiba, dan Ino- sembari tersenyum serta membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, tak usah membungkuk begitu.. Tak apa.." Sejenak dia tersenyum, "Buruan gih.." Dan serta merta ketiga bocah itu berjalan, eh… Ralat, berlari menuju kamar mandi yang memang tersedia banyak kamar mandi..

"Tou-san?" Neji angkat suara.

"Ya Neji?"

"Neji boleh jenguk Hinata kan?" Tanyanya takut-takut.. Hiashi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk serta mengacak-acak rambut coklat panjang Neji yang basah kuyup.

"Tentu sajaa~.. Tou-san juga akan sering tengok kok…. Sekarang mandi gih, biar tou-san bikini coklat panas." Neji mengangguk menurut..

"Arigatou Tou-san.."

.

.

"Uwaaaahh! Enaaak!" Ujar Gaara yang sedang menyeruput coklat panasnya..

"Ihh, Gaa-chan~~, Kamu norak iih.. Bhuuu~" Ino segera meledek Gaara yang menurutnya terlalu norak serta menyorakinya..

Kiba terkekeh, "Hahaa, memang enak Gaara.. Tapi ada yang lebih enak looh!" Kata Kiba yang sontak membuat Gaara menatap Kiba dengan tatapan berbinar-binarnya, membuat Neji, Ino, dan Kiba meneguk ludah.. Hiashi telah berada diruang keluarga meninggalkan keempat remaja labil itu diruang makan..

"Uukhh! Gaaraa.. Jangan tatap aku seperti ituu~" Rutuk Kiba, meski hanya Ino dan Neji saja yang tau..

"Umm.. Memang yang lebih enak ada Neji-nii?" Gaara kini beralih kepada Neji, membuat Neji susah untuk meneguk ludahnya kembali… Lalu Neji menyeringai, sepertinya sudah ada niatan untuk menjahili Gaara yang ada di depannya ini.. Ya, Gaara duduk sendiri, di depannya ada Kiba, dikiri Kiba ada Ino, dan di kana nada Neji.

"Ada.."

"Apaan tuh? Dimana? Neji-nii udah nyoba? Gaara mauu doong!" Cerocosan Gaara membuat mereka bertiga sweetdrop..

"Cium dulu dooong!" Pinta Nej. Ino dan Kiba tersedak mendengar penuturannya, dan menatap horror Neji.. Neji menolehke arah Ino dan Kiba lalu menyeringai.

"Chuu~" Semua terpaku, tak ada niatan untuk komentar saat didengarnya bunyi kecupan yang hinggap di pipi kiri Neji saat Neji tengah menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Ino..

"Sudaah, sudaah… Ayo kasiih tauu!" Dengan semangat yang dibakar Gaara, dengan gencar menanyakan apa yang lebih enak dari coklat panas yang tengah diminum oleh mereka..

Neji memegang pipi kirinya, wajahnya telah menjadi semerah tomat.. Kiba dan Ino pun hanya menatap iri dengan wajah mereka yang merona..

"Uuuhh… Gaara curang, Kiba mau juga doong!" Kiba merajuk. Gaara membuang muka.. Air muka Kiba saat itu berharap Gaara akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji-

"OGAH!"

-Hancur sudah harapannya, dengan otomatis, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, matanya yang sendu, tepatnya berpura-pura sedih..

"Gak kegoda, wleeek!" Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kiba, dan disambut dengan tawa Neji dan Ino serta Kiba yang pundung di pojokan sambil meminum coklat panasnya..

"Akan lebih enak saat-" Neji menggantungkan perkataannya, Gaara menyimak dengan baik dengan mimic wajah yang sulit diartikan, dikarenakan mimik wajah Gaara saat ini tidak tertera dalam kamus yang tengah dipegang oleh Hani#Bruaak!*dilempar kejurang*

"-orang yang kau sayangi atau kau cintai-" Ino turut menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"-Yang membuatkanmu minuman atau makanan.. Murah atau mahalnya, elit atau tidaknya, enak atau tidak, akan terasa sangat amat mahal untukmu, akan terasa elit untukmu dan pasti akan terasa enak-" Kiba juga tak mau kalah ikut menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Gaara menoleh menatap bolak balik orang yang tengah berbicara.

"- Karena kau merasakannya menggunakan hatimu, bukan lidah dan logikamu.. Begitu Gaara.." Neji menutup penjelasannya. Gaara manggut-manggut, lalu menyeruput habis minumannya..

"Berarti apapun yang dibuatkan oleh Sasuke-nii akan terasa lebih untukku, gitu kan?" Gaara menatap Kiba dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

_**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! GUBRAAK!**_

Ino, Kiba, dan Neji dengan tidak disengaja terjatuh kebelakang bersama dengan kursi-kursinya.. Hati kecil mereka tengah menangis, PATAH HATI BRAAY! PATAH HATII! BROKEN HEAART! Baca kan? BROKEN HEA*Hani ditendang ke langit*

Neji turut patah hati, namun kan yang pujaan hatinya, cinta sehidup sematinya sedang berada di rumah sakiit.. Yaah, readers tau kan lah yaa? Itu looh, Iblis jadi-jadiaan XD *Hani dibunuh Satsuki* Ho`oh, itu Satsuki. Readers pinter iiih.. #gubraak#

Mari kita simpulkan, Ino dan Kiba menyukai Gaara, tapi, Gaara malah menyukai Sasuke, Neji menyukai Gaara, tapi Neji mencintai Satsuki sehidup semati.. Hani ingetin niih, SUKA sama CINTA itu BEDA!

_**=The Story of Love About Amateur Angel=**_

"Rei-sama, Hyuuga-sama, Fugaku-sama, Karura-sama, Mikoto-sama," Pengelola rumah sakit itu tampak ragu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.. Dia menoleh pada Shizune, bawahannya. Shizune mengangguk.. Lalu menyerahkan map-map ke depan meja semua yang hadir.

"Apa ini?" Suara lembut itu mengalun..

"Itu hasil pemeriksaan darah Gaara-sama, Mikoto-san." Shizune menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, yang dibalas anggukan semua yang ada, kecuali dia dan Tsunade tentu saja..

"Mana Jiraiya, Tsunade-san?" Hiashi tampak tak sabar untuk membuka hasil pemeriksaan itu, terbukti dari tangannya yang memainkan ujung map, terlalu penasaran mungkin?

"Sebentar lagi dia datang Hiashi-san," Tsunade tersenyum melihat tingkah pola Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

BRAAK!

"Gomen, hontou ni gomenasai!" Lelaki tua itu muncul setelah membuka pintu dengan kencangnya dan segera dengan amat sangat takut membungkuk, alasannya membungkuk hanya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan istrinya, Tsunade. Dia sudah tau, Tsunade akan menatapnya seolah akan membunuhnya.

"Tak apa, duduklah Jiraiya.." Rei, ayah Gaara mempersilahkan Jiraiya untuk duduk, Shizune menutup pintu yang terbuka dan menguncinya, serta Tsunade yang mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, ini untuk apa Tsunade?" Rei sama kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.. "Jika hanya hasil pemeriksaan darah Gaara,anakku. Kenapa mereka diberi juga?" Lanjutnya dengan halus tanpa ada maksud lain.

"Nah, karena itu kami membagikan hasilnya pada semuanya, Rei-sama ." Jiraiya unjuk rasa, eh aduh.. Maksudnya unjuk suara gitu..

"Ohh, jadi disini ada hasil kemampuan Gaara juga, kan?" Fugaku kini mengambil alih pembicaraan, Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu? Ada apa dengan kemampuannya? Apa sudah boleh kami lihat?" Kini Karura tampak tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hasilnya..

"Err.. Tapi saya harap anda semua tidak menyalahkan saya atas hasilnya ya?" Tsunade membuka suaranya takut-takut.. Kenapa? CekIDot XD.

Mereka membuka mapnya, tanpa terkecuali Tsunade dan Jiraiya.. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat hasilnya, kecuali Tsunade dan Jiraiya tentu saja..

"Ke-Kenapa bisa?"

"A-Anda serius?"

"I-ini tak bisa dipercaya!"

"A-Ajaib.."

"Ba-Bagaimana ini?"

"Haaah.." Tsunade dan Jiraiya menghela nafas. Semua mata terarah pada mereka berdua.

"Em, Gaara mendapat kekuatannya dari kedua orang tuanya, Rei-sama, Karura-sama. Serta kekuatan ayah dari Karura-sama, serta ayah dari Rei-sama." Jiraiya mengangguk pasrah..

"Ta-tapi sekarang tak ada yang punya kekuatan Neutral begini? Siapa yang akan mengajarinya?!" Fugaku terliahat panik..

"Juga Heal, Fugaku…" Mikoto menghela nafas.

"Serta Imaginer Real ini?" Karura stress.. Karura memang punya kekuatan Imaginer Real.. Tapi sudah hilang karena kehamilannya. Mungkin terpindah pada Gaara.

"Apalagi Dead Master inii?! Geez, dia bahkan punya yang lebih kuat dariku. Aku saja Dead Combats, dia Master?! Hell no!" Rei histeris.

#Untuk semua kekuatan Gaara ini Hani ngarang… Jadi jangan complen untuk yang ini looh! Hohoho *Tawa iblis* Bolehnya kasih saran XD#

"Karena ini, saya juga Jiraiya memanggil anda sekalian kemari." Tsunade mengurut-urut pelipisnya.

"Tak mungkin, Gaara mampu mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat, sebelum perang dimulai?" Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya..

Tsunade dan Jiraiya menghela nafas, lalu saling pandang..

"Kita keluar topik dulu, boleh? Tsunade menatap masing-masing malaikat penting. Semuanya mengangguk..

"Ini tentang Naruto." Tsunade meneguk ludah.

"Si brengsek itu?"

"Ada apa sama dia? Mati pun dia tak masalah."

Dan untaian-untaian kalimat tak suka tetap meluncur dari tiap mulut..shizune,tsunade dan Jiraiya menghela nafas berat.

"Fugaku-sama, boleh saya mengerahkan Satsuki untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto? Satsuki akan berangkat dengan Kyuubi, dan Naruko.. Sasuke akan kusuruh untuk mengolah kekuatan Gaara sedikit-sedikit.. Apa boleh? Anggap saja Satsuki sedang menjalani hukumannya." Tsunade menjelaskan panjang lebar, lalu meminum minuman yang tersedia.

Fugaku mengangguk..

"Baiklah, itu saja. Rei-sama, Karura-sama.. Kami harap anda juga mampu untuk membimbing Gaara. Saya permisi duluan, ada yang harus saya kerjakan.. Permisi.." Tsunade melenggang meninggalkan ruangan, rapa kali ya? Entahlah, Hani juga gak tauXD #Hani di bunuh#

_**=The Story of Love About Amateur Angel=**_

"Ssst!" Karura memeberi isyarat jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, keempat sosok tanggung itu mengangguk,__sosok satu lagi hanya menggeleng-geleng..

Keenam malaikat itu tiba di ruang makan, kenapa tadi mengendap-endap? Karena di ruang keluarga ada Gaara yang tengah tertidur.. Kan pada gak mau ganggu :p

"Naah, Sasuke, Kamu siap bantu Neji, Kiba dan Ino kan?" Rei membuka suara, Sasuke mengangguk, Neji senyam senyum, Ino dan Kiba menggerutu..

"Kenapa kalian?" Karura memandang heran pada Ino dan Kiba.

"Huuh,.. Kenapa harus Sasuke-chan sih?"Kiba protes, Ino mengangguk setuju, Neji terkekeh, ckck…

"Huuh, Kiba-chan iri ya?" Sasuke meledek Kiba.

"Enak aja, kita jealous tau!" Kiba dan Ino mendelik ke arah Sasuke, Neji tertawa-tawa..

"Loh? Kok pada jealous?" Karura memandang heran..

"Iya, Baa-chan… Kemaren Neji curang, pipi Neji dicium Gaa-chan.. Trus Gaa-chan bilang kalo Gaa-chan suka sama Suke-chan, gak langsung siih, Cuma kan tetep aja.. Intinya pegitu pan ye?" Kiba memasang wajah melas T^T.

"Huaaa! Ada fotonya enggak? Aduh, kan kalo NejiGaa itu cocok banget, masa kalian gak ambil fotonya sih?" Karura heboh, Rei geleng-geleng.. Kumat deh XD

"Baa-chan Fujo?" Ino menatap tajam Karura, dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Karura.

Seketika mimik wajah Ino berubah menjadi berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

"Yaa! Aku punya Gaara lagi sama Sasuke, sama Rei, Sama Kiba, sama Shika, banyak deeh.."

"Waaaaah! Bagi dong Baa-chaan… Ino juga maauu.."

_BLETAAK! BLEETAK!_

"Ittaaai!" Rei dan Kiba tertawa-tawa..

"Naah, kita sudah out of topic niih… Oke, Sasuke, Neji, kalian tau Neutra?" Rei memulai pada topik inti.

Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk. Kiba dan Ino turut mengangguk, Karura ikut-ikut pasang muka seriius, padahal otaknya lagi ilang ntah kemana #Dibunuh Karura#

"Lalu Imaginer Real, Heal, dan Dead Master?"

"Tentu saja kami tau Jii-chan… Kami sering baca-baca itu kok.. Lalu ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kalian tau kan kalo Jii-chan punyanya Dead Combats? Baa-chan Imaginer Real, tapi udah diilangin karena bahaya buat kandungan?" Rei semakin serius.

Semua berpandangan, kecuali Karura dan Rei tentu saja enggak.. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Nah, karena kita kurang bisa mengajari Gaara, kalian bisa bantu Gaara?"

Mereka mengangguk lagi, sepertinya kepala mereka ada pernya, bukti angguk-angguk mulu..

"Jii-chan-" Neji memotong omongannya,

"-jangan bilang-" Kiba turut mengikuti Neji, Karura dan Rei menyimak dengan baik.

"-kalo Gaara-" Ino ikut-ikutan.

"-dapet semua kekuatan yang tadi Jii-chan bilang?" Sasuke mengikuti alur Neji dan terkekeh, "Tentu saja Jii-chan, kita bakal bantu kan, Neji?"

"Ya, Tentu saja SasUKE!"

"Grrhh! Dasar SEME!"

"Kebanggaan untukku!" Neji menjulurkan lidahnya untuk Sasuke.

TWIICH! Kening Sasuke berkerut. Lalu menghela nafas sambil mengurut dada..

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus lalu membuang muka, "Jii-chan, berarti, nanti Gaara dapet lambang mawar merah dengan kanji ai? Lalu nanti sayap Gaara berwarna orange ke merah-merahan kan?"

"Ta-Tau darimana kamu?" Rei gugup, entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke tau sebanyak itu, padahal Hani juga gak tau T^T) #ngemis dijalanXD

"Kekuatan itu bakal ada, kalo Gaara mau melakukannya sepenuh Hati Jii-chan.." Ino mengangguk- angguk, lalu terkekeh pelan, "Pasti bakal mau deh,"

"Tentu saja Gaara bakal mau.. Kalo dia punya tekad ngelindungin orang lain sih pasti bisa.. Kan nanti di dapet kanji 'Ai' di sayapnya, menandakan Gaara itu penuh cinta.. Jadi Jii-chan tenang saja.." Kiba tersenyum, andai ada Hanabi, mati sudah Hanabi melihatnya.

"Lagian kami juga bakal membantunya kok.. Terutama dari Menma, ngomong-ngomong tentang Menma, tau gak? Katanya Menma lagi ngincer Hinata-chan." Neji murung, semua kaget.

"Gak apa, nanti pasti ada Gaara, dia pasti bantu kita.."

"Haaah, waktu perang sebentar lagi, Kita bener-bener butuh Gaara, lalu kuharap Gaara Cuma suka aja sama Sasuke, jangan Cinta.. Ntar Jii-chan gak dapet cucu dong?!" Rei nangis-nagis. Oke lupakan.. Cuekin aja si Rei mah XD #dibunuh Rei..

"Baa-chan ada rencana.. Mau pake rencana Baa-chan?" Karura tersenyum, melihat semuanya mengangguk, Karura membisikkan rencananya..

"NAAANIIIII?!" Neji, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Rei pingsan seketika.. Karura tengah terkekeh-kekeh penuh rencana iblisnya..

_**To Be Continue**_

_HUAAAA! Apaaa iniii?! Aduuh, semoga nyambung ama ceritanya deeh ya?_

_Ini mikir dadakan siih, aduuh, maaf maaf XD_

_Semoga kalian suka yaa ^.^)_

_Makasiih banget buat yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang udah nyemangatin hani…_

_Walaupun gak tau, gak papa deh yaa gue ngarep? Apa salahnya ea?_

_Buat senpai-senpai… Ajarin hani dund T^T) #gubrak_

_**Chocolate Sweetties-Guest- Hehe, Aduh, gimana ya? Kan ada di chap 1? Ato mungkin kurang jelas? Ato kurang rinci?**_

_**Ntar Neji.a Happy kok ^.^)/**_

_**Yaah, gitu deeh… Typos.a banyak banget yaa? T^T)**_

_**Yaaah, sekeras-kerasnya Hani mau ilangin typos kaya.a susah deh ya? .a juga blegek siih XD**_

_**Makasih, Hani usahain Typos.a dikurangin.. Kalo bisa kasi saran juga dund kka.. Nih kka , kalo mau kasih saran buat FF hani yang lain, 081906821454.. Hontou ni Arigatou ^^ #bungkuk-bungkuk..**_

Thank you for Reading ^.~

Saran ? Kritik ?

Tolong jangan di ejek.. Hani buat ini bukan untuk bahan ejekan...

Makasih buat saran dan kritiknya :D

_**Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya ^.~**_


End file.
